Tan enfermizo es esto?
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Tan enfermizo puede ser enamorarse de alguien? Y mas si esta persona es de tu misma sangre? Por que no puedo evitarme ponerme a llorar? Sabes lo que han dolido escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca? Entren y lean! TomokoxTomoki de Watamote!


_**Hola de nuevo! Este es un fic TomokixTomoko de Watamote!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Tomoko estaba en su cuarto llorando. Ya no le importaba ser popular o no, en eso ya se habia rendido. Pero la razon por la cual ella estaba llorando era porque su hermano tenia novia. Raro, no? Pues ella lloraba por esa razon.<p>

-Tomoko es hora de comer.

-Eh?.. A si.. Ya voy..-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Estas bien? Parece que has estado llorando..

-Y a ti que te importa?!-Dijo mientras empujaba a Tomoki de su habitacion.

-Ya esta bien!-Dijo el mientras gritaba y se encerraba en su habitacion.

Tomoko no pudo evitar llorar mas. Odiaba pelearse con su hermano, pero lo que mas odiaba era tener esos sentimientos hacia el.

_-"Sera mejor que hable con Yuu-chan.. Nesecito hablar con ella.."_

Al rato llego Yuu. Ella fue corriendo a la habitacion de Tomoko y la abrio de golpe.

-Que te pasa Mokochi?!-Grito toda preocupada.

Tomoko miro a la pared, dando a entender que habia sucedido algo entre ella y su hermano.

-Mokochi...

Tomoko empezo a llorar otra vez. Se acosto en el suelo y se hizo bolita. Yuu no sabia que hacer, a si que se sento en el suelo y puso la cabeza de Tomoko encima de sus piernas. Tomoko parecia estar llorando todavia mas, a si que Yuu empezo a acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de hacer que ella se sintiese mejor.

-Soy una enferma..-Dijo Tomoko en voz baja que Yuu pudo escuchar.

-Claro que no Mokochi! No digas eso! El amor es algo maravilloso!

-Pero no si es con tu hermano...-Dijo Tomoko entre lagrimas.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Si!-Tomoko se reincorporo.-No puedo enamorarme de el! Es enfermizo tan solo pensarlo! No puedo enamorarme de mi propio hermano!

Oh, si tan solo supiera que su hermanito estaba escuchando a travez de la pared. No logro escuchar toda la conversacion, pero si logro escuchar cuando Tomoko dijo "Es enfermizo tan solo pensarlo! No puedo enamorarme de mi propio hermano!". Si ella supiese lo que le dolio a su hermano escuchar esas palabras...

Tomoki estaba dolido, ella tenia razon. No se podia enamorar de el, era enfermizo tan solo pensarlo. Al igual que Tomoko, Tomoki tambien tenia un secreto oculto, el mismo secreto de su hermana. Si, se habia enamorado de Tomoko desde hace un año.

_-"Es enfermizo tan solo pensarlo, ella tiene razon.. Agh! Como logre enamorarme de ella?! Ah si.. Gracias a aquella vez..."-_Penso Tomoki mientras recordaba lo que habia sucedido aquella vez.

_-__Mama! No puede venir conmigo! Voy a salir con mis amigos!  
><em>  
>-<em>Ya te lo dije! O va ella o no vas!<em>

_-Pero que valla ella con sus amigos!_

_-Oh Tomoki, tu y yo sabemos que la pobre de tu hermana no tiene amigos._

_-Pero por que tiene que venir?!_

_-Tu hermana es timida y no tiene amigos. No quiero que en vacaciones de Feria se muera del asco aqui. Quiero que valla contigo y con tus amigos, y me porta un pleno lo que digas. O va ella o no vas._

_-Esta bien.. La llevare.._

_"Tomoko tuvo que ir al final, no quiso ir pero mi madre la obligo. Ella iba con unos vaqueros que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas, una camisa rosa pastel, unos zapatos deportivos color negro y un bolso pequeño para llevar mi dinero y el suyo. Esa semana mi madre la habia castigado por haber sacado malas notas. A si que le quito la television, la computadora, todos los videojuegos y su MP4. Ahora todo lo que Tomoko hacia era dormir o comer. Y gracias a eso esa semana no tuvo ojeras, lo cual la hizo ver linda. Y ese dia mi madre le habia planchado el pelo y la peino lo cual la hizo ver linda y adorable. Mis amigos estaban molestandola o hacerla sentir incomoda, a si que tuve que hacer de hermano sobre-protector porque no queria que nadie se acercase a MI hermana. Gracias a eso ella sonrio y me dijo "Gracias Tomoki". Nunca la habia visto sonreir, y cuando la vi sonreir me sonroje, ella se veia totalmente linda y habia sonreido.._

_Todo habia cambiado. Cuando ella me hablaba me ponia tartamudo y no sabia que decirle. Y muchas veces trataba de evitarla, pero siempre seguiamos hablando a traves de la pared. Si, gracias a esa maldita feria me enamore de mi hermana."_

* * *

><p>-Mokochi, no te gustaria hablar con el?..<p>

-No, no quiero verle..

-Pero Mokochi..

-Es mas, el tiene novia.. Deberia estar feliz por el...

-Pero esa chica es una zorra Mokochi! No puedes dejar que Tomoki salga con una zorra!

De repente aparecio alguien en la puerta.

-Que han dicho de mi novia?

-Tomoki!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tomoko y Yuu.

-Sera mejor que me vaya... Jeje.. Llamame Mokochi!-Yuu se fue corriendo.

-Que haces en mi cuarto idiota?

Tomoki no respondio. Seguia muy dolido por lo que habia dicho su hermana hace ya un rato. Tomoko le miro confusa. Por que Tomoki no decia nada y solo se quedaba viendo el suelo? Ella no lo sabia, a si que se acerco un poco a donde estaba Tomoki para hablar con el.

-Tanto te enferma enamorarte de tu hermano?-Dijo Tomoki susurrando. Lo susurro tan bajo que Tomoko no pudo escucharlo.

-Que has dicho?..-Pregunto Tomoko un poco preocupada por Tomoki.

-Eh dicho.. Tanto te enferma enamorarte de tu propio hermano?!

Tomoko noto que Tomoki estaba un poco dolido y triste. Y si de casualidad el sentia lo mismo por ella? Pero entonces por que salia el con otra chica?

-Tomoki.. Por que sales con Yui?..

-Porque mis amigos me dijieron que saliese con ella..

-Solo por eso?

-Si..

-Lo siento Tomoki..

-Eh? Por que?

-Porque.. Senti celos de que estuvieses mas tiempo con ella y menos tiempo conmigo.. Y pense que si me desacia de estos sentimientos todo volveria a ser normla.. Que tonto sono eso..

Tomoki sonrio.

-No has cambiado para nada, y me gusta eso de ti Tomoko.

-Eh?.-Tomoko no pudo decir otra palabra porque Tomoki la estaba besando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola pollitos! :D Ya se que a nadie le gusto mi fic de Te odio! O no? Pero lo estoy corrigiendo! Ese fic lo habia sacado con una amiga por cosas que habian pasado a nuestro alrededor en los ultimos meses (pero muchos se quejaron) A si que, lo estamos volviendo a hacer pero un poco mejor ;) Aunque nos gustaba como estaba antes tenemos que escribirlo para que sea de su agrado. (Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia pero mi laptop es de Estados Unidos y si pongo el idioma español mas de 5 minutos se arruina y no puedo usar el teclado.)<strong>_


End file.
